When a legend comes true
by Saffie
Summary: In our future somehow magically there's a legend about the Zsenshi coming back to life when things get horrible and a human girl will have to deal with them. R&R PG13 mostly for language so far
1. Dairy

Disclaimer I don't own DBZ (yet I am gonna win the lottery to get enough money to buy it soon but till that time I don't own it)  
  
This is just the prologue it's in Dairy form zo it's shorter to explain everything (I'm a lazy bitch :P)  
  
Ages: Safyro (she is almost exactly as me and therefor has my internet name): 25 Trunks: 28 Pan: 14 Goten: 27 Etc. etc. etc. (I'm not in the mood to write them all down but you can get the others out of these)  
  
5-12-2022 Dear diary A long time ago there were some people known as the Zsenshi protecting Chikyuu during a time of problems. Yet they weren't immortal and have now passed away for a long time legends speaking of them returning when problems would appear again. For almost 1300years there was peace on Chikyuu But one day the problems returned.... And today was that day all went normal until this guy appeared and started firing laser beams at people without a laser gun. He nearly shot me but thanks to something else that caught his attention I survived. The guy was surprisingly good looking since you always hear that bad guys are the ugly ones. After that I checked the news it turned out that more people with that power have appeared all over Chikyuu I just hope the Zsenshi'd return fast.  
5-13-2022 Dear diary I have some very shocking news. when I heard someone, who was being attacked by the purple haired boy, mutter something like "where are the Zsenshi?". The purple hared guy seemed to react on that it was almost as if he was teared apart then suddenly with a different voice he said "go away NOW!". Even though he was dangerous he looked very hurt so before I could make my body turn away to run it walked over to him and checked if he was okay. He looked very surprised most probably because of yesterday, he tried to get me to go away but my body just wouldn't listen, after a while he told me his name: Trunks. When I started searching on Internet I found out that when the Zsenshi were still alive he was one of them. This isn't looking good dairy if even the good guys turn bad I just hope that whatever stopped Trunks from attacking will change him back into a good guy.  
5-14-2022 Dear diary Finally some good news I managed to reach the real Trunks. He's been here now for a few hours and he doesn't seem to change to his evil alter ego anymore ^-^. He is really nice now he doesn't attack people at random anymore and he's also quite attractive I think I am falling for him it's a good thing he can barely read these writings so he wouldn't understand a word of what I am writing here. I hope we can get the other Zsenshi back to their old selves again because if the legends are true great danger is coming towards us. Trunks is entering now so I got to go.  
  
Safyro: Okay this is the end of the prologue I hope you like it Vegeta: I hate it Safyro: u r just jealous cuz ur not in it Vegeta: Shuddup Safyro whacks Vegeta on a frying pan and makes a fire: Anyone want some baked Vegetables? Trunks: Stop that. Safyro (dissapointed): Oooooohw okay 


	2. A lil note

A little note from me.  
  
Now we get out of Safyro's dairy and into POV mode.  
" and " are when someone is saying something.  
' and ' are when someone is thinking something.  
( and ) are when I am in the mood to add a note.  
Also now we are going to work with looks(no its not that I will make my text pink or something but it might be nice to know how someone looks). By the way I didn't think of adding two characters in first, but in my dream I found the perfect persons to be some of Safyro's friends: Alemis and Jala. They won't show up just yet though maybe in chappy 2 or 3 (the dairy doesn't count as a real chappy). They are the same age as Safyro but that's not really important because they won't be in very much. Anyways lets get on with the looks of characters you don't know the looks of yet.  
Safyro:  
Hair: light brown  
Eyes: blue greenish  
Height: 5"3  
She has the figure a lot of girls are jealous of and the precious gift of being able to eat as much as she wants, do no kind of exercise and still don't gain weight. She is a little shy when it comes to boys.  
  
Alemis:  
Hair: dark blonde  
Eyes: brown  
Height: 5"2  
She does not have the almost perfect figure like Safyro but she's very nice and she manages to catch the attention of many boys and that she loves.  
  
Jala:  
Hair: brown reddish  
Eyes: as blue as a crystal clear lake in the mountains on a sunny day.  
Height: 5"6  
Even though lots of people think Safyro looks better Safyro is jealous of Jala's figure she's long and thin and gets the boys she wants easily but she doesn't get to much attention like Safyro who is scared to go out in a tight T-shirt.  
  
If I think of another character I will add their looks in front of the chapter.  
And no I'm not posting this instead of a new chapter because I'm suffering from writer's block I'm already on the second chapter. But because you might wanna know it for later on.  
I hope I will figure out exactly how much times I have to press my return button soon because without the proper function of them it might mess up the entire story.   
Next chapter will be up within a week maybe even tomorrow (I got a day of then). If I finish chappy two then. I wanna be about one chapter ahead of what I'm posting so I wont get into trouble when I go on vacation for a small week and I can keep up once in a week post (yep thats my horrible plan) until I suffer from huge writes block.   
  
Cya later  
  
Safyro  
  
Vegeta sneaks up behind Safyro with a frying pan in his hand and whacks Safyro on the head with it.  
Safyro: ooooooooooooooooow * faints *  
Vegeta: that'll teach you. 


	3. chapter1

Sorry for not updating Tuesday as I half promised in my note  
Safyro grabs a frying pan and whacks her teachers on the head with it for giving her so much homework  
  
Btw all the stars are for pov changing  
  
And so far I haven't won the jackpot in the lottery yet, but I was so close only 5 numbers off.   
  
** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **  
  
"Hi Trunks" Safyro said "Hey, what you writing?" Trunks replied "Nothing important" The girl wrapped her arms tightly around her diary. "I see" Trunks smirked "Well then you wont mind if I read it now would you" Trunks grabbed the dairy and pulled it out of her arms "WHAT ARE YOU DOING GIVE THAT BACK THAT'S PERSONAL" the girl shouted. Trunks opened the dairy and started to read it "How on Chikyuu can you read that?". Safyro slapped Trunks in the face and grabbed her dairy realizing that Trunks turned evil again.   
  
** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **  
  
Trunks looked at the girl in front of him she looked familiar but who was she the tears that slowly started dripping from her eyes made him feel sorry and suddenly he remembered who she was again. "Are you okay Safyro? Sorry" he said softly brushing her tears away "I'm fine, it's not your fault. I hope the doctor finds something against that weird kinda amnesia soon" Safyro said her grip around her dairy slowly loosening. "We have to find your friends fast before they destroy full cities" Safyro changed subject "Yeah you're right" Trunks walked to the TV and turned it on. The reporter reported about several things but nothing unusual. "It's good that they barely attack anymore but still a little hint on where they are would be nice" Safyro said walking towards Trunks.   
  
** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **   
  
Safyro looked at Trunks the pain in his eyes was hurting her she didn't want him to be hurt. Just when she was about to comfort Trunks the show (news was over now) got interrupted by a newsflash. Safyro and Trunks looked at each other. Trunks smiled and Took Safyro in his arms. Safyro felt all warm inside during the flight to the area and regretted when they landed. A short man was standing in front of them he had black spiked up hair and a scowl on his face his eyes were pitch-black. "Father stop it" Trunks said 'father… that guy is Trunks' father that means he's Vegeta' Safyro (she had done some studying) thought. The man looked at Trunks and said "Who are you?" "Don't you remember Vegeta." Safyro said "No I don't" Vegeta looked at the girl "He's your son Trunks" Vegeta raised an eyebrow at hearing the response he looked at the boy and suddenly he grabbed his head and fell to the floor unconscious. "FATHER" Trunks said and he ran towards his father. Trunks grabbed Vegeta and told Safyro to hold on tight.. Safyro did as asked and when he flew away she held on tighter enjoying Trunks' scent and the warmth of his body.   
  
** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **  
  
As Trunks flew back to Safyro's place he hoped that his father would wake up and yet he hoped he would stay unconscious for a while. "Don't worry your dad will be alright" Safyro softly said "I sure hope you are right, Safyro" Trunks sighed he didn't want to talk at the moment so he just started to fly faster. Trunks looked at Safyro who liked like she enjoyed it "If you want I can teach you how to fly" "You would do that for me?" Safyro's eyes widened, "Sure" Trunks smiled at her "I would love that" Safyro looked like she was in 7th heaven. 'at least one person is happy with me' Trunks sighed 'I hope mom got revived as well she would know what to do to make all this stop and us all cured' Suddenly Trunks noticed two blue haired women with blue eyes and he flew lower "mom, Bra?" he said. The two women looked up "oh my gosh, Trunks you're okay" the smallest of the two said "yep Bra I'm alright" "Uhm Trunks who's that girl? … your girlfriend?" Bulma said (as I said Safyro has been studying we all read names from her point of view with the thoughts of others or herself otherwise everything would be to obvious.) "No, no, noooo, she's the one that turned me back to normal and she's letting me stay at her place." Trunks replied hastily (_° I thought that's what girlfriends do and that denying part was a bit exaggerated Trunks. Trunks just ignores.) "You can stay at my place as well if you want to." Safyro added. "Yeah that would be a great idea" Bra replied with a happy voice. "I just hope I have enough food" Safyro sighed.   
----------------------------   
Safyro looks out for Vegeta holding a tsurugi stolen from RO behind her back: Oooooooooooooooh Veggy-head  
Vegeta (extremely pissed): DON'T CALL ME THAT  
Safyro pokes Vegeta in the butt with her tsurugi.   
Vegeta: ouch…. WHY U WENCH UR GONNA PAY FOR THAT YOU STUPID BITCH!!  
Safyro runs grinning.  



End file.
